Talk:Peach Wilkins
Rewrote this from 3rd person perspective. -Sheedy Editing Background Tried to add a little more bit more background for Peachy as the entry didn't seem to contain much of his story, as most other character entries did. Feel free to edit where you see fit! :] Splicer? Is Peach a splicer? I don't believe it is mentioned anywhere in the game that Peach and his smugglers consumed ADAM. The only clues that Peach is a splicer is that his skin is gross-looking, (but that could be because he is a recycled Wader model), and that he is paranoid and delusional, which is a side-effect ADAM abuse (But Peach could just be mentally ill or something). Does anyone know for sure if Peach really is a splicer? --Ant423 17:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Well, he's insane, throws bombs at the player, possesses an unnatural amount of health and has deformities all over his body. Although there is no direct confirmation that he's a Splicer, it's a pretty safe bet to assume that he is one. --Willbachbakal 17:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's highly doubtful that he's a splicer. All the splicers work for Ryan due to the pheromones in the air engineered by Suchong (why Jack is immune to this is anyone's guess, but that's another story for another day). Peach is clearly working on his own agenda here because if he was controlled by the pheromones he would have attacked Jack on sight rather than have Jack be his errand boy. As Ant said, the deformities over his body are just recycled skins. Tenenbaum and Atlas clearly aren't splicers but they use splicer skins, so just because someone has deformities in Bioshock 1 doesn't mean they're splicers. I don't think Peach is insane, or at least he still is somewhat lucid enough to barricade himself and his crew in the fisheries for their own safety. That requires operating fairly complex machinery (doors, conveyer belts) and good organization (to convince himself and others to not leave). I think he's just extremely paranoid that Fontaine will get him as he had done other snitches in the past, and that Fontaine's not really dead (as it turned out, he was right). Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:19, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Peach does say that Ryan "promised" Fontaine was gone. This could either mean that Peach and his gang ratted Fontaine out, or Ryan "promised" that Fontaine was dead to the citizens of Rapture in general. If the latter is true then Peach probably didn't rat Fontaine out, of course. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:05, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Special ammo Is it normal that after retrieving your weapons after the fight, you've lost all special ammo? It's perfectly normal. Your ammo loadout after the fight has nothing to do with the one you had before battling Peach. --Willbachbakal 16:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Using Firearms Against Peach Wilkins I have, in a previous playthrough of BioShock, been able to use most of my weapons against Peach Wilkins, despite having to drop off my arsenal in his Pneumo Tube. To do this, I looked around the level to find any Pistols or Machine Guns (and a few packs of ammo for each) that were lying around (some are pre-placed stashes, though Leadhead Splicers also drop their Pistols upn death); I then used Telekinesis to carry them over to the Pneumo Tube. After I gave up my weapons, I simply picked up the ones I brought along with me and got ready to mow down Peach and his Splicers with my new Machine Gun. I posted this under the "Trivia" section a while ago, and now I see that it needs a "citation." How should I cite personal experience in a third-person article? I do not have the means to record myself doing this, so could another person do the favor of providing a YouTube video for the benefit of this article? -- Master Metallix 01:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) * I moved the previously added Trivia, with slight alterations, to the paragraph discussing battle strategy. I hope this solves the issue. -- Master Metallix 00:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that works out fine. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The truth about the ammo The alternative/inventible ammo does not dissapear, as I had all my ammo in the pnumo after beating Peach. Dark Swarmlord 22:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you. Every time I went through that bit, I lost most of my ammo. Were you well stocked on ammunition? --Willbachbakal 23:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Including mear-max electric Buck, Aourmur piercing rounds, and all three ammo types for Madame Missle Launcher. Dark Swarmlord 22:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Voice actor I believe that Michael Villani is Peach's voice actor. I checked his demos and in the character demo, he sounded really like Peach (http://michaelvillani.webs.com/audiodemos.htm) POLE7645 15:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Why Peach Survived from Capital Punishment? Peach Wilkins was smuggler just like Frank Fontaine, but he survived during the Rapture Civil War. How did he survive? Turned Fontaine over to Sullivan's police and had indulgence? If not, Ryan and Sullivan wouldn't let him alive. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 11:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I think he and his crew are barricaded in so well, and that Neptune's Bounty was so dangerous by that time, that Ryan just couldn't be bothered sending people there to finish him off. Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:21, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :They didn't have to finish him off, I think he really gave up Fontaine and obtained protection from Ryan for his men and himself. The fisheries had several security devices to defend the place, which looked more like a small fortress. That could have been part of the bargain. Pauolo (talk) 14:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :We've seen plenty of examples where people hack the devices for their own uses though. We don't know how the splicers outside would react to Peach and his men, but if they weren't hostile, it's hard to imagine that all of Peach's men were paranoid enough as he was to stay locked up in there. Brainwasher5 (talk) 10:34, September 10, 2015 (UTC)